


I See You Now

by Fuzzy_Logics



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Getting to Know Each Other, One Shot, Other, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzy_Logics/pseuds/Fuzzy_Logics
Summary: Dick finds an unexpected visitor in his neck of the woods.
Relationships: Talia al Ghul & Dick Grayson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 24





	I See You Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is for TaliaFan and the many others who enjoy this pairing. One shot!

I See You Now

Dick was getting back into the swing of things after his life altering ordeal. First, he was shot in the head. He became someone else with altered memories, causing him to shun the ones closest to him. Next, he decided he was going to get his old self back with the help of Damian Wayne, a small puppy with with more bark than bite. Maybe equal parts bark and bite...anyway, this led to his mind being overtaken by an old psychotic and egotistical goat named Ra's al Ghul. He did mental battle with him and won, stopping his mind manipulation with Damian and an unlikely ally, Talia. Finally, his memories were back, his scar tissue gone, and he was accepted as a member of the al Ghul family now, well, most of them accepted him. The ones that mattered that is.

Now here he was, back in Bludhaven, swinging high over the streets he knew again like the back of his hand. He was surprised and a little amused to see others that were patrolling around calling themselves Nightwings. He had run into them and received hugs and ovation from the happy crew. One of them had stepped forward.

"We are glad you are back. Now we can go back to our old lives."

Nightwing smiled. "You know you can never really go back once you get a taste for it. So I guess I should say, I'll be seeing you all around."

It was nice to know there would be other vigilantes in the neighborhood. Some nights can get overwhelming. Nightwing likes to stay whelmed. 

He was finishing up patrol when he heard the sounds of a scuffle below. He landed on the rooftop nearby and crouched down to take a peek over the ledge. There were three men attacking a woman. Two men were already down and unconscious while one of them had the woman in a head lock from behind. The other two were closing in.

"Last one of the night I guess." Nightwing said before he leaped over and targeted one of the goons.

"Three against one? Not cool guys." Nightwing landed on top of the closest thug, breaking his fall and knocking the bad guy out. He immediately pulled out his eskrima sticks and whacked the other in the face, breaking his nose. The second thug stumbled back, holding his bleeding nose with a wince. Nightwing turned his attention to the guy holding the woman and was about to talk smack to him when he saw who it was.

"Talia!"

It put him in shock for a second and the thug sneered at him. "Don't move or I'll break her neck! I mean it!"

Talia locked eyes with him. She reached around behind her and grabbed the man's back collar. With one motion, she flipped him over, slipped her head out of his loosened lock, and slammed his head down onto the alleyway floor. It knocked him right out. 

"Behind you." She said without any fatigue.

"Oh, right." Nightwing did a roundhouse kick and connected with the last thug who had tried to sneak up behind him while he realized who he was saving. It sent the injured man into a brick wall, taking him out. "What are you doing here?"

He got a little closer and noticed she was beaten up pretty good. Her face was scuffed and bruised, a cut on her left shoulder had bled down her arm, and she wasn't putting a lot of pressure on her right foot which led Dick to believe it was sprained.

"I, had some business to take care of." Talia shrugged.

"In Bludhaven? I've never seen you in this city before. Are you okay? Can I help you?" Nightwing came up and offered a hand but she slapped it away. Nightwing stepped back quickly and Talia looked away.

"I'm sorry, that was a reflex." Talia spoke softly. "I am fine, thank you. I can manage myself."

"That's okay. So is there something I can help you with? What business do you have here? It's not...you're not here to take over the city, League of Shadows like, are you? Uh, or is it something you need? Sorry about the League of Shadows remark, I don't know why I asked that. You are a good guy now, er, girl, woman? Right?" Nightwing couldn't stop rambling. He felt his cheeks burn as she stared at him with a mix of impatience and annoyance. Dick winced.

"Sorry. What can I do for you?"

"You don't have to do anything for me, my work here is done." Talia took a look at the wound on her shoulder and sighed. "Your city has many gangs here. Are you sure you have everything under control here?"

Nightwing scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, well I wasn't myself for a year. They're like weeds, you don't stay on top of it, they'll cover your entire lawn. There were some other Nightwings apparently, but they're not experts. They did the best they could. Wait, you fought more than one gang? How many did you come into contact with?"

Nightwing thought back to his comm link picking up police frequencies earlier and noted five pick ups of different gang members that he didn't bag.

"Five? You fought with five gangs?"

"Six, actually counting this one." She looked down at the litter of bodies. "I think its best we take this conversation elsewhere."

"Sure, my place?" Nightwing puts his sticks away. "Do you want the scenic route or mass transportation? Because it's a long walk."

Talia swiped a lock of hair away from her face looking mildly irritated. "I guess it's the scenic route then."

"That does mean I have to carry you, are you alright with that?" Nightwing reinforced. 

"What do you think?"

"I'm thinking I'm about to get bitch slapped a thousand times til Sunday." He replied.

"Just don't hold me too tight and you'll make it through. Maybe a couple of slaps if you make annoying small talk along the way." Talia crossed her arms and in that moment Dick saw where Damian got that look. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"What is so funny?" Talia glared back at him, causing more laughter.

"Sorry it's just...it's nothing. Let's go, I've got medical supplies at my place. We'll get you patched up and we can talk." Nightwing held out his arm and waited for her to walk over this time. For the first time he noticed her hesitation and uncertainty.

"It's okay, I don't bite. Just be careful with that ankle." He said encouragingly.

"Yes, I know." She tried to walk casually over, trying to cover up her injured ankle only to stumble into his arms. Dick caught her and received another glare. "What, you think I'm just going to let you fall?"

Dick realized this was going to be like carrying a scorpion all the way home. He thought back to when Damian didn't trust anyone. It was this all over again. It made sense when he thought about it. She was raised the same way. Then she instilled the same paranoia in him, the same teachings. Trust no one. Only the League of Shadows way. Blood is blood. 

He wrapped his arm around her waist, gently but firmly. "You might want to hold on."

Tentatively, she put her arms around his neck, bringing them closer. "How long will this take?" She asked, a slight waver in her voice.

"Not long, about five minutes. Just relax and feel the breeze in your hair. The sun's coming up now, we have a great sunrise here in Bludhaven." He smiled at her and shot his grappling line out from his wrist piece. 

"I don't need a-" She stopped mid-sentence as they rocketed into the sky. He felt her grip tighten ten fold as they shot into the air. His grappling line was much faster than Batman's, he liked it that way. It felt a little closer to flying. Alfred had to warn him, 'anymore recoil and you're arm will be pulled out of the socket'. However it was a little much for some of his passengers, Talia being one of them.

He detached the hook quickly as they began to descend and shot it out at the next building causing a lovely swoop that swung them over downtown. Here the early golden rays reflected off the mirrored windows of the sky rise hotels and casinos.

"Please tell me if we are going to hit something so I can fall to my death instead." Talia warned.

Dick laughed. "Don't worry, I haven't hit anything yet, nor have I dropped anyone. You have my word."

"Is there any way you can slow down?"

"Nope. Fast is the only speed I move in. You want to get this over with, right? Well, the faster we are, the sooner you can be at a more comfortable personal distance." Nightwing spoke up over the whistling wind.

He felt her forehead against his shoulder as he maneuvered them across town. He let her be as he did promise no small talk. He thought about how it was when they were at odds with one another. How she despised him for his relationship with her son. He couldn't understand why it was such a problem. She didn't mind that Bruce was teaching him about mercy and justice, how not to kill. She didn't mind that she was 'the villain' in Batman's eyes and what she was doing was wrong. But for some reason, she bristled at the thought of Dick teaching and taking care of Damian. He could never understand why. Then he realized how status was extremely important to the al Ghuls. He was not blood. He was a low class orphan that Bruce took in and made his ward. He gave everything to Dick, things that should have been Damian's. He became Robin and was Batman's partner for years. A roll Talia felt was Damian's place. It didn't matter that most of it took place before Damian was born, Dick shouldn't have had those positions in the first place. She wanted the best for Damian and she felt that Dick had taken those things from him.

Hopefully now with the bad blood behind them, Talia would understand what was truly important. That despite not being blood related they could still be family. Bruce loved Damian. Dick loved Damian. Bruce loved Talia. Dick...well, he felt for Talia. She in a way was the opposite of him. She was raised by Ra' al Ghul, who considered himself an equal to Bruce in mental capacity and power status. He trained Talia to follow in his footsteps, taught her the ways of the world from his point of view. After a while, she broke away from him. She started her own group and made her way in the world. But when daddy called, she was there to back his play, despite her difference in opinion. How strange Dick never thought about this until now. 

"Interesting." He muttered.

"What did you say?" Talia looked up.

Dick shook his head. "Nothing. We're here."

He landed softly and placed her down on the rooftop. He smiled sheepishly. "Ah, wait here a second. I don't want to bring you in the window, but I have to open the rooftop door from the inside. I'll be back." 

It was with lightning speed he descended over the ledge and into the top floor window. Talia stood for a moment looking around helplessly. She sighed and put a hand gently on her bruised jaw. What was she doing here? She knew she had only herself to blame. She had started her night in Gotham, but she didn't want to tell him that. Afterwards, it was almost like she blacked out. Now she was facing the hard hangover. The rusty door creaked open. He was no longer Nightwing but Dick Grayson when he poked his head out.

"Hey, come on in."

This time she made no attempt to hide her injury and hobbled over to the entryway. 

"Will you let me help you down the stairs?"

"Fine." Talia gave in. She was tired and wanted a drink. Again she slipped into Grayson's embrace and they went down the staircase one step at a time. They entered his apartment and he settled her on his sofa. She looked around at the modest accommodations as he closed the door.

"Can I get you anything before I bring out the med kit? Water?" He called from the kitchen area.

"Anything stronger than that?"

"I got whiskey and I got tequila. I don't think this is a tequila situation so I'll pour you a whiskey. Ice?"

"No. I didn't take you for a tequila person." Talia said as she leaned back into the soft red sofa. She noticed with a keen eye a few dark stains on the seat pillows. The red color hid the blood stains fairly well. She wondered how many nights landed him here bloody and broken. 

"I'm not, but I have friends that are. It would be rude of me to not be prepared." He came over and handed her a high ball glass with a double shot in it. "I'll get that med kit."

"Really, I just need a drink then I'll be on my way." Talia said, but Dick had disappeared down the hall. She took a swig and felt the burn down her throat and ignite in her stomach. She heard him rummage around and mutter something. A few bottles fell over and a curse.

"It's not that serious, Richard." Talia called out.

"Got it!" He jogged back and Talia noticed he had just thrown an old t-shirt and sweats over his suit. He was barefoot and slid to a halt in front of her. "Here, let me wrap your ankle and clean that cut. Oh, hang on."

He leaped over the sofa and opened the icebox. "Gotta ice it down first."

"Richard, I am fine." She tried again.

"If the first thing you ask for is whiskey, you're not fine. Let me patch you up and we can talk about what you're really doing here in Bludhaven." He came back with ice wrapped in a towel and pulled the coffee table next to her. She looked back at him, shocked.

"What do you mean?"

He gave her a look. "Come on, Talia. I've done this too many times with friends to know there's something else going on. You were looking for a fight. Why?"

She stared at him, mouth agape for a moment. Then, "What I am doing is none of your business."

He lifted up her leg and placed her foot in his lap. He carefully removed her boot. "You beat up some random thugs all over the city, no direction, no relation to each other. Damian doesn't know you're here, otherwise he would have told me. And, you're not at Bruce's. You're avoiding them, aren't you?"

"I said, it's none of your business." Talia spoke through clenched teeth. Dick sighed and shook his head. "Alright." He placed the ice over the exposed ankle. "Is this too cold?"

"It's fine." Talia took another drink. She looked up at Dick who watched her with a thoughtful expression. "What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"I thought you didn't want any small talk."

"You're staring and it's...unnerving."

"I'm sorry. It's just...you look sad."

Talia felt a small pang in her heart. "I look sad. Hah! I am not sad about anything. Your powers of observation are somewhat lacking."

"Now you really sound like Damian, earlier you looked like him. I am fluent in Damianology and I know something is on your mind." Dick opened up the medical kit and pulled out an alcohol pad. "I just want to help, that's all. Sometimes it's good to just talk things out."

Talia looked away. Dick ripped open the package. "I'm not going to rat you out. I won't say a thing to either of them. This is between you and me."

"I know what you are trying to do Grayson. It won't work on me." She pointed a finger at him accusingly. He held up his hands in surrender. "I am not doing anything. What exactly do you think I'm trying to do?"

"You are trying to manipulate me into confiding in you, like you did with Damian. You and your circus trick ways."

Dick looked confused. "I'm sorry? My circus trick ways? What the hell does that mean? You think I hypnotized Damian? That I'm some kind of gypsy? Which is a bit racist, I have to say...But is that truly what you think happened to your son?"

Talia didn't say anything but lifted her chin up in defiance. Dick burst out laughing. Talia snapped. "What is so funny?"

"Oh my God, Talia! What do you even know about circus people? We are just regular people. We don't have 'ways' or special hypnotic talents. We had an old magician and a fortune teller but I mean she was from Queens. What did Damian tell you?"

Again, Talia refused to speak. She watched as he calmed down.

Dick wiped the tears from his eyes. "Have you ever been to the circus?"

Talia looked at him with disgust. "Why would I go to the circus? It smells, they treat the animals poorly, and all they do is sell dreams and lies." She stopped and covered her mouth. "I am sorry, Richard. I didn't mean..." She looked down with shame.

"Yeah, a lot of circuses back in the day treated animals inhumanely, but Haley was very good to the few animals we had. No chains, rehabilitation for any injuries, vet checks, and plenty of roaming space. Sure it smelled but you got used to it." Dick leaned over and brushed the cold pad over her scratched cheek. "As for the dreams and lies; there were no lies, and there's nothing wrong with dreams. If for a moment we could suspend disbelief and make you smile, how bad could it be?"

She felt the sting go under her skin. "I guess times changed by the time you came into being then. The circus I remembered-"

"So you did go to the circus!" Dick grinned. Talia frowned. "I was very little."

"Okay, so what did you like?"

"I didn't like any of it. The were mean to the animals and one man sold this potion to my mother saying it would bring good fortune and it made her so sick, she died. I went to live with my father after that." Talia spoke softly.

Dick's grin faded. "Oh man, I'm so sorry Talia."

No wonder she didn't like him to begin with. He had had no fighting chance at making a good first impression.

"Relax Richard, I don't blame you for her death. I just have no tolerance for charlatans and trickery."

"Well I am not trying to trick you, Talia. I mean it, I just want to help you."

"I understand, but...it is, difficult for me." Talia let out a shaky breath. "I want to. Trust you. I just can't shake this feeling of..."

"Letting go? Taking the plunge? Listen, it's hard for a lot of people, especially when they've been dropped before. I understand that. It's happened to me plenty of times."

"Then why do you keep trusting people?" Talia asked earnestly. "How do you do it?"

Dick sat back and thought for a moment. "Well, you just have to take a chance on some people. When you know that someone has been dealt a bad hand in life, you wanna be that extra hand to help them out. Most people aren't bad, but they've done some bad things. If I can be that one person to get them out of a dangerous situation, I've done my job and made a friend for life. To me, it's worth it. You are worth it, Talia."

Talia smiled bitterly and shook her head. "I am one of those few who will hurt you Grayson. Trust me you don't want to get close to me."

"I will be comfortably as close as I can, for Damian's sake and yours. Now we are going to have to take off your top. I think you are going to need stitches."

"Is that so?"

"You're bleeding all over my couch." Dick smiled.

She looked down at her arm still trickling blood. Small droplets splattered onto the worn fabric and absorbed into the threads. "I am sorry."

"It's okay, its used to it. Can I see your arm?"

"I...am not wearing a bra."

"Okay, uh, hold this pillow in front of you." Dick leaned over and grabbed a small square pillow with shag on it. "I promise not to look anywhere I"m not supposed to, and if you could turn to the side please."

Dick re-positioned her leg onto the sofa with the ice still hanging over it and pulled out the thread and needle Alfred constantly resupplied him with. Talia unzipped her uniform and placed the pillow over her chest as Dick carefully pulled it down, exposing her upper arm and shoulder. 

"So just hold still. I gotta say, this will be a lot easier than trying to stitch myself. I'm going to apply some numbing agent that's going to burn."

"I don't care." Talia said quickly. "You don't have to talk to me like a child, I've been stitched up before."

"Fine." Dick stuck the disposable shot of Novocaine in, still causing her to wincing slightly. He quickly went to work, sticking the needle into her soft skin. "So, are you going to see him?"

"I have already spoken to Damian earlier this week, I don't want to nag him, as he puts it." Talia adjusted the pillow as it began to slide.

"You are his mother, you get unlimited access to your own son, but that's not who I was talking about." Dick kept his eyes focused on the wound. Talia shifted a little and sighed. "No."

"Why not?"

"What did I tell you about sticking your nose in my business?" She snapped.

"So you're business _was_ with him. I knew it."

Talia let out a sound of frustration but said nothing. Dick finished the first stitch and went for another. "So what happened?"

"You are really annoying, you know that?"

"I've been told as much. I've also been told I'm a great listener and I make a mean lasagna. Did he upset you?"

Talia clenched her fists, feeling her nails dig into her skin. "No."

"Did he say something about Damian that made you feel like you weren't doing a good job?" Dick pried. Second stitch.

"Of course not! He..." She bit her lip, "He didn't know I was in the city."

Dick glanced up for a second, then back down. Third stitch. He spoke softer. "He didn't see you, but you saw him."

"Yes."

Dick nodded. He knew where this was going. Fourth stitch. "He was...occupied. Wasn't he?"

Talia felt a burning behind her eyes. "Yes." She whispered.

Should he add one more stitch, or was it enough? Maybe just one more. "Catwoman?"

Silence.

Dick finished up and pulled out some gauze wrapping. "I see." He wrapped her shoulder slowly, tenderly.

"You see nothing. There is nothing to see." Talia words were forced, he could hear the pain in her voice. Dick nodded.

"I see you, Talia. I know what you're feeling."

"How could you possible know that?" She felt the traitorous tears begin to form in the corner of her eyes.

"Because he replaced me too. At least that's what it felt like. When you come home and find someone else who has taken the spot you once held. You feel like he's just scooped you out of his heart like a bruised spot on an apple. Especially when the one who's taken your place looks unusually like yourself. It hurts."

Dick applied some bandage tape. "You feel like your entire time with him was... a lie. That he didn't really care about you. After everything you'd been through with him. All the accomplishments and praise, it meant nothing. I was so bitter with him for so long. Even more so when Jason died. We didn't speak for a long time."

"And now?"

Dick sat back. "We still have our differences, but one thing I do know is that he still loves me. And I still love him. He's a difficult man, in some ways still a child. Much like with Damian it took me a while to figure him out. But once I did, it made talking to him a little bit easier. I say a little bit easier because there are times I just want to sock him one. Understanding him is one thing, then there's negotiating, and compromising, and accepting that some things will never change. He will go after the same things he always longs for. A bright, young partner to lift him up in battle, a lover that keeps him on his toes, and a nemesis that is as crazy as he is."

Dick helps her pull her top back up over her shoulder. "He's moved on, yes, but you still have a place in his heart. You are the mother of his child. You are someone to him. He will never stop caring for you. I know that's not what you want, but it is something you are going to have to understand, negotiate, compromise, and accept."

"Like you?" She asked, zipping up her suit.

"Look, when I realized how...damaged Bruce was, it was a very enlightening time for me. I was sixteen and no longer saw him as this perfect person. I guess you could say the magic was gone. Even before he fired me I was looking at where my life was going to go. I knew I couldn't be by his side all the time. I just didn't know that it would happen so quickly. How little time there was between losing me and gaining Jason. I know it's going to be rough for you because in your heart, there is only Bruce. For me, there was only Batman and Robin. But now he's with Superman more. Batman and Robin really don't fight along side each other anymore. It still stings a little, but over time it has only made encourage these new relationships for him. It's good for him. It's good for me."

"And getting him out of a dangerous situation." Talia smiled.

"Uh huh, and I've done my job and I get a best friend for life. One who doesn't grimace so much anymore, takes better care of himself, and I don't have to worry he's all alone hurt somewhere." Dick grinned.

Talia grabbed her glass and raised it. "Oh to be as positive as you.You make it sound so easy."

"It's not, I'm not going to lie. You just have to understand that the relationship has changed. It did with me, and now with you. He will still come to you if you need help. He will talk to you. You just don't get to spend the night with him anymore." Dick grinned.

"He was alright in bed, nothing I'm going to miss so much." Talia shrugged.

Dick shook his head. "Didn't need to hear that, but okay. Feeling better?"

Talia handed him her glass. "Got anymore whiskey?"

Dick laughed. "Sure." He headed into the kitchen to refill her glass. Talia turned to watch him. "I see you now."

"What?"

"I see you, Richard. Who you really are."

"And who might that be?" He pulled out the half drunk bottle and began to pour.

"Someone who sees right through everyone. You have a talent, many of them I am finding. You are more than just a circus boy. You are...a good person. A thoughtful person. We also have a few things in common." Talia surmised.

"See?" Dick came back over with a glass in each hand. They both saluted and took a swallow. "We can get along. Just think about it. You, me, and Damian all hanging out together. We can go to the movies, or he loves the arcade."

"Richard-"

"Oh! There's this new safari that-"

"Stop!" Talia shouted and set her drink down.

Dick looked wounded. "What's wrong?"

"It's...too much. Too fast. I can't do this." Talia stood up, knocking over the melting ice all over the floor. Dick stood up with her. "Talia, your ankle. Please, don't go. I'm sorry. I don't want to rush you into anything. I just thought it might help you get your mind off, you know, things."

"I don't want to get my mind off things. Not yet. Just...let me wallow a little more in my self misery a bit. Please, I know it sounds silly." Talia replied.

"It's not. I understand. Please, sit down. I haven't wrapped your ankle yet. Let me do that, and if you want to go...you can. I won't stop you." Dick's voice softened. Talia nodded and sat back down. "Thank you."

Dick pulled out the stretchy bandage and began to wrap the support band around her swollen ankle. They sat there in silence for a moment, acknowledging each other with nods and soft smiles as he finished up.

"There. All done."

"Thank you, for all you've done." Talia smiled.

"It's not much. Just a few stitches and an Ace bandage."

"Not that, I mean all you've done for my son. For your understanding. Your hope."

She leaned over and wrapped her arms around him. Dick held still, in shock. "Talia?"

"You can be quiet now. I just want to cry a little." She whispered. Dick nodded and put a gentle hand on her back. 

"Okay."

They sat holding each other as the bright sun shone through the opened window. It cast a gold glow all around them. Dick felt the warm wetness of her tears soak into his collar. "It's going to be okay. I know it hurts. Everything is going to be okay." He soothed, rubbing her back and pushing away the strands of hair caught on her face.

"All I ever wanted was to have a family. That's really all I wanted. None of this madness." She cried.

"I know. Me too."

She looked back up at him. "Really?"

"Before all of this, I was with my family. My parents, the circus. That's what I wanted. But now I have all of this. I have brothers and sisters, a great grandparent with a stiff upper lip, a father figure like no other..." Dick paused. "I would like to have you here too."

"Me?"

"Yes. Damian is a big part of my life. I only wish the best for him, and it would be best if you were closer to him. So, if it's possible, would you stay here, in Bludhaven?"

Talia pulled back completely. Dick held up a hand. "You don't have to answer that right now. I'm just asking. I know you lead the Shadows now, but I just want to leave you an opening. At any point in time you want to step away from that life, you can be here. You don't even have to tell Bruce, although he'd find out at some point I'm sure."

"I cannot believe what I am hearing." Talia put a hand to her forehead in disbelief.

"Again, you don't have to if you don't want to, I am simply offering you a chance to be with us. With Damian and me. For a chance at a different kind of family. No lofty expectations, no demands, just simple care and understanding." Dick promised. Talia looked around the room.

"Would I stay here?"

"W-well, I mean, you could. But if it's not to your liking we can find you a place of your own." Dick stammered. Talia chuckled. "It's meager and small, and you only have one bed."

"Hey, I'm a cab driver. It's what I can afford. And I can sleep on the couch, I've got no problem with that...if that's what you want." Dick added slowly.

"What I want, hm. Maybe I can find lodgings elsewhere."

Dick's shoulders relaxed. "Great."

"Where we can both have a bed and no one needs to sleep on the couch." Talia added with a smirk. Dick blushed. "That sounds reasonable."

"Of course, but I now must return. There are some things I need to take care of." Talia stood again, taking Dick's hand as he helped her to the door. "I will stay in touch, Richard."

"Looking forward to hearing from you." Dick smiled and opened the door. "Take care, Talia."

"You too, Richard."

**Author's Note:**

> There are small ties to an earlier story but for the most part it's a one shot. Still hunkered down at home with plenty of time on my hands. So maybe a few more stories will pop up. I am working on another long piece as well.


End file.
